Various powered systems may include cooling systems to maintain temperatures of components of the powered systems at safe levels. For example, vehicles may include cooling system that pump fluid coolant (e.g., liquid coolant or air) through and/or around engines, inverters, transformers, motors, alternators, or the like, in order to keep the temperatures of the engines, inverters, transformers, motors, alternators, or the like, sufficiently low to prevent damage to these components.
Over time, cooling systems may become damaged and/or fail. Some vehicles may respond to failure in a cooling system by stopping movement of the vehicle. But, this can cause significant problems in some circumstances. For example, the vehicle with a failed cooling system may abruptly stop in a location that blocks movement of other vehicles, such as may occur in a mining operation or along a heavily traveled road. Failed cooling systems can lead to significant financial losses.
In order to reduce the number of cooling system failures, cooling systems need to be routinely inspected. However, routine inspections can be time consuming, leading to decreasing operating revenue and/or decreasing productivity for the customer. Furthermore, inspecting a failed cooling system to determine the root cause of the failure is difficult, time consuming, and may lead to increased repair costs.